criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Live Fast, Die Young
Live Fast, Die Young is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fifth case in The Syndicate and the twenty-fifth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the Arcadia Strip district of Easthaven. Plot Following Noah White's announcement that the motel Nancy was hiding in had been attacked, the team hastily gathered themselves to head to the motel. Knowing how dangerous the investigation would be, with Lorenzo Valentini's fixers abound, Raymond partnered the player with Barbara. Sirens resounded and the pair rushed to the scene, worried their fears would be confirmed. At the site, they found gunshots in the walls and burn marks scattering the floor, with Nancy nowhere to be found. They then saw the body of former bouncer, and Nancy's bodyguard, Frank Blossom, shot multiple times with his body parts scattered around. Nearby, the pair also found a smashed window leading to the woods, covered in blood. Suspecting that Nancy had fled into the woods, Grayson led an investigation to find Nancy's whereabouts while the pair solved Frank's homicide. Daphne quickly informed them that Frank had been shot multiple times, before the final blow was delivered; likely from a grenade. They first found evidence to suspect Nancy's mother and brother, Nicoletta and Giovanni Valentini respectively, before questioning priest Fabien Angelou and stripper Candi Glitz, before her relocation to Hollywood. As Jake insisted that word on the street revealed the hunt for Nancy's head was heating up, Velma revealed that waxworker Miranda Cross had trapped a group of tourists at a nearby gas station. She then revealed Miranda had sent them a message; hand Nancy over or she'd blow the gas station sky high. They rushed to the gas station where they found the tourists tied up, with Miranda holding a lit match. She then demanded they hand Nancy over, before Barbara shot the match and they arrested her. Miranda them admitted to being an assassin for the Valentini family, who married Sebastian Cross to keep a watchful eye on him for the family. Geek TJ Coster was also interrogated, before it was discovered Nicoletta was worried for her daughter, believing she'd taken after her father. Giovanni also harboured rage for his sister when he confessed she was always the apple of her father's eye, not him, and that he was happy when she went missing. After William helped to narrow down the evidence, they heard from Mildred that Nancy had been seen by her family's gardens. There, they found a tearful Nancy aiming a gun at Lorenzo, insisting she was about to end the Valentini family once and for all. Nancy held the gun and insisted that all her life her father had hurt people and it was time for it to end, no matter the consequences. Lorenzo then demanded she put the gun down, but Nancy refused, still shakily holding the gun. Barbara eventually reached Nancy and she dropped the gun, seeing what she'd done. Before they could take her back to the precinct, however, she fled again, ashamed of her actions. It was also discovered that TJ and Candi were both sleeper assassins for the Valentini family, that a psychic reading led Fabien to the motel, which he told the Valentini family about, and that Miranda had suggested the assassins work together to kill Nancy and then split the profits. Eventually, the truth behind the attack was revealed and TJ was exposed as the culprit. They quickly rushed to the interrogation room where TJ was being held, only to discover that he'd maniuplated the guard into letting him go. When asked where he went, the guard insisted he went in the direction of the mall. They then rushed to the mall and found TJ standing in a large crowd. He then revealed that he knew his time was up, then removing his gloves and beanie to reveal scarred and burned flesh. He confessed he was actually forty years old, not seventeen, even admitting that it was him who killed multiple world leaders. Barbara raised her gun and asked why TJ assasinated Frank and attempted to kill Nancy. TJ revealed that if he was the one who beat the other assassins, he'd receive a large payment of diamonds and a seat at the Chessmaster's syndicate. Barbara demanded to know what the syndicate was, prompting TJ to reveal the Chessmaster was creating a group of criminals to help aid them in their final goal. He recounted how he learned the location of Nancy's hiding spot from Fabien, a fellow assassin, who was monitoring Frank followig his resignation. As the pair realized that Fabien was also an assassin, TJ teased them, asking them if they wanted to know if he killed Kennedy. Suddenly, Fabien, who had followed the detectives, attempted to shoot TJ, insisting that TJ had taken his victory from him. The crowd started panicking and Barbara stood her ground, eventually incapacitating both TJ and Fabien. The pair then charged all four assassins, where Judge Watson sentenced them all to life imprisonment. Outside the courtroom, a wounded Nancy approached them, apologising for her actions but insisting they were out of fear. Before they could comfort Nancy, Matthew revealed that Noah had just told him news; Lorenzo was preparing to flee Easthaven. Jake insisted that they needed to arrest Lorenzo before he could leave town, prompting Raymond to interject that they didn't have enough concrete proof to charge him. Raymond then tasked the team with finding enough proof to arrest Lorenzo before he could leave. Nancy quickly told the team that the fixers would've buried any evidence, prompting Grayson and the player to question TJ in prison. TJ, knowing he was beat, told them he wasn't stupid enough to discard evidence against the Valentini family in case he needed it later on. He then told them to check out the gas station where he'd left his briefcase. There, they cracked the code and found a burner phone belonging to Nicoletta. William then confirmed the phone contained flirtatious text messages between Frank and Nicoletta, thus explaining why Nicoletta wanted it gone. Believing it was another piece of ammunition against Nicoletta, Nancy reluctantly agreed to speak to her. Nancy then begged her mother to see reason, of how Lorenzo had ruined her life, Giovanni's, Frank's, and her own. Eventually, Nicoletta agreed to tell the police everything, on the condition her children were kept out of it. Armed with Nicoletta's testimony, they arrested and charged Lorenzo for his crimes after catching him at the docks. Judge Watson then sentenced Nicoletta and Lorenzo to jail for their crimes. Giovanni, while first angry with his sister, admitted he was thankful he was free of his father and wished to leave Easthaven, returning back to Italy shortly after. Raymond then told the team that they needed to get a lead on the Chessmaster's syndicate they were forming before the situation worsened. Nancy then opted to join the player in questioning Lorenzo about the syndicate, due to his offer to TJ. Lorenzo admitted he had a seat at the syndicate which was only growing over time. As Nancy demanded to know more about the syndicate, Lorenzo rebuttled by calling Nancy a spoiled brat who betrayed her family. Nancy then went to argue, but decided against it, believing she shouldn't waste her time on her father. Afterwards, Nancy suggested they check out the chapel once more to find proof of the syndicate. In a secret storage box which Nancy remembered, they found a list belonging to Lorenzo. William then confirmed the list was of criminals for the syndicate, revealing they all originated from Belrose Bay. Later on, Nancy thanked the team for helping close a dark chapter of her life, insisting the police were her true family. After the team responded, Raymond decreed they needed to chase down the Chessmaster to Belrose Bay, believing they were hiring in the district. Summary Victim *'Frank Blossom' (shot and blown to pieces) Murder Weapon *'Grenade' Killer *'TJ Coster' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a marksman. *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a marksman. *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a marksman. *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a marksman. *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a marksman. *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a marksman. *The suspect takes energy pills. *The suspect rides a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. *The suspect wears a peony. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer rides a motorcycle. *The killer wears a gold chain. *The killer wears a peony. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Run-Down Motel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Blasted Pieces, Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: DNA Match; New Suspect: Nicoletta Valentini) *Confront Nicoletta about being on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Valentini Chapel) *Investigate Valentini Chapel. (Clues: Old Photo, Bible, Business Card) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Valentini Siblings; New Suspect: Giovanni Valentini) *Question Giovanni on his relationship with his sister. *Examine Bible. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Fabien Angelou) *Question Fabien on his fingerprints. *Examine Business Card. (Result: Glitter; New Suspect: Candi Glitz) *Ask Candi why she's in the chapel instead of Hollywood. *Examine Blasted Pieces. (Result: Grenade) *Analyze Grenade. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Arrest Miranda for being an assassin. (Attribute: Miranda is marksman; New Crime Scene: Gas Station) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Flyers, Fuel Can) *Examine Flyers. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (05:00:00; New Suspect: TJ Coster) *Speak to TJ about his presence at the gas station. (Attribute: TJ takes energy pills) *Examine Fuel Can. (Result: Bullet Hole) *Analyze Bullet Hole. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a motorcycle; New Crime Scene: Blasted Area) *Investigate Blasted Area. (Clues: Soft Pieces, Suitcase) *Examine Soft Pieces. (Result: Teddy Bear) *Confront Nicoletta over believing it'd be better if Nancy didn't come home. (Attribute: Nicoletta is a marksman, takes energy pills, and rides a motorcycle) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Locket) *Confront Giovanni about scratching Nancy's picture in his locket. (Attribute: Giovanni is a marksman, takes energy pills, and rides a motorcycle) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Candi over spying on the motel. (Attribute: Candi is a marksman, takes energy pills, and rides a motorcycle; New Crime Scene: Valentini Chapel) *Investigate Valentini Chapel. (Clues: Smashed Device, Torn Card, Faded Sheet) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Pager) *Analyze Pager. (06:00:00) *Confront TJ over being an assassin. (Attribute: TJ is a marksman and rides a motorcycle) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Tarot Card) *Confront Fabien over writing Nancy's name on a tarot card. (Attribute: Fabien is a marksman, takes energy pills, and rides a motorcycle) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: District Map) *Confront Miranda over her plans. (Attribute: Miranda takes energy pills and rides a motorcycle) *Investigate Gas Pumps. (Clues: Submachine Gun, Box of Bullets) *Examine Submachine Gun. (Result: Gold Flakes) *Analyze Gold Flakes. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Red Petals) *Analyze Red Petals. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a peony) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Happens in Arcadia Strip... (5/5). (1 star) What Happens in Arcadia Strip... (5/5) *Confront TJ about the crime he had to cover. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (07:00:00) *Plead with Nicoletta to tell the truth. (New Quasi-Suspect: Lorenzo Valentini) *Arrest Lorenzo for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Valentini Chapel. (Clue: Secret Hatch) *Examine Secret Hatch. (Result: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List of Criminals) *Analyze List of Criminals. (04:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Arcadia Strip